Surprises
by LifeTheNinetails
Summary: When a female look-alike of L appears, it is up to Light to see if she is really related to L or wants to destroy L. Meanwhile, Light is shocked and annoyed by this girl. Is there possibly a connection between the two, or is she meant to be another one of Kira's victims? Rating subject to change as the story progresses. SUMMARY EDITED.
1. Jailbreak

**.Aya.**

I sit alone in my cell. I can hear the rain pouring down. I tap my foot impatiently. Finally, the guard walks by. "Breakfast."

I nod, keeping my eyes on the ground. The guard opens my door and pulled out a taser, setting my food beside me. In that instant I jump up and kick the taser out of his hand and catch it.

"Don't move." I warn him. His eyes go wide and his hand inches slowly to his belt, which I am 97% certain contains a gun.

I turn the taser towards him and activate it, the tasers electricity effectively knocking him out. I pull the gun out of his belt. A nine millimeter. I smile and put it in my pocket.

I walk around him and outside. The rain has stopped. The rest of the police are out trying to find someone called 'Kira'. I wire a police car and drive off. I have to find him.

L.


	2. Investigation

**P.S. I will update randomly. Any ideas for my story are welcome.**

**Enjoy.**

**.L.**

The police sent me the video recordings from the jailbreak. There was a 98.5% chance that she was 23. She had long black unkempt hair and a white long sleeve shirt. Dark jeans, no shoes. I zoomed in the camera. Gray eyes. "She looks like you." Soichiro said. I nod and take a bite of cake.

He was right. She did look like me. Strange.

"She doesn't look very strong." Light pointed out. I glance at him. "73%."

He rolls his eyes.

I take the last bite of cake and walk to the fridge for more.

I sit back down, already taking a bite, my eyes trained on the computer screen.

"Track the car."


	3. Almost there

.Aya.

I pull up to my old house to get some stuff. I grab my laptop, some books, my watch/computer, and all of my candy.

I access my laptop to get information on all of the hotels in the area. Eventually, I come across one of L's aliases.

Perfect.

I pack all of my stuff in my old backpack and drive towards the hotel.

I leave the car in the parking lot and get out some of my climbing gear. L would never expect me to go in through the window.

Or will he?

I start climbing, accessing my watch. His room should be about...

Here.

I climb in and look around. Everything is bare. I explore the adjoining rooms. Nothing.

"Dammit! I was so close!"

I climb back down to the ground and start walking towards the car. I stop and run towards a tree. I peer out of my hiding place.

L and an old man, I'm assuming his bodyguard or something, are examining it. From here I can hear their conversation.

"-The police car that was stolen. I am 97% certain she is still here. Watari, please take this car back to the police station. I will wait in the hotel."

L walks into the hotel and Watari drives off. Making sure no one is looking, I place a bug on the car that is most likely L's.

Watari comes back via a policeman and I find I have chosen the right car.

They drive off and I activate the bug on my watch.

The camera in the bug takes pictures of where they are going.

I sit and wait.


	4. Plan

.L.

When I walk to the hotel room, I sit my computer on the closest table. I pull the fingerprints out of my pocket and run them through the computer.

The results are going to take a while.

I take my cake out of my backpack and start eating.

I hear munching and look over at Light. He is eating a bag of sour cream and onion lays chips.

He looks at the screen. "So, have you figured out who that girl is yet?"

"No, but I will soon." I say.

So far, everything is going according to plan.

I knew she was behind the tree at the other hotel, I knew she had planted a bug in the car, and I know that she'll try to find me again.


	5. The 'Normal' Approach

.Aya.

Since last time my plan utterly failed, I figure I'm going in the hotel the way L would never think I would go.

The front door.

I flash my fake ID card at the receptionist. "Hello, I am Kaylie. Me and my brother are sharing a suite. He got here earlier than me, so would you be a doll and get me a spare key?" I ask, showing her the suite number.

She nods, bringing out a strangely shaped key. I flash a smile. "Thank you." I say cheerily.

I get into the elevator and have to wait about 5 minutes. He just HAS to have the suite on the top of the building. 'Thank god I'm not taking the stairs.' I think.

I step out of the elevator and quietly slip the key into the door.

I turn the handle, not making a single noise.

I creep behind the figure sitting at the computer. I see fingerprint results pop up.

I smile and grab his shoulder.

"Boo."


	6. Surprise

**Everyone, thank you for your reviews and support. Unfortunately, I can only really update on the weekends…**

**Anyways, onto chapter 6!**

**.L.**

The fingerprint results have just come up. I scan the name. I re-scan it.

This isn't possible.

She should be dead. I saw the picture on the case file.

I sit there, scanning the screen.

It's not possible…

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Boo."

I tense and spin the chair around, trying to kick her feet from under her.

She does a backflip and grins.

"Ninja style." She says.

So it really is true.

"S." I greet her.


	7. Happiness

.Aya.

I smile and nod. "My alias is Aya now." He nods and I can see confusion in his eyes.

"You're supposed to be dead."

I smile. "I faked my own death. I know some people."

He nods. I look at the fingerprints.

"I want you to call me Aya Lapis. I'm not S Hollow anymore."

He nods again. "Listen, Aya, I need your help. You're the only one almost as smart as me. I am working on the Kira case. I already have one suspect. Light Yagami."

Nod. "I know. I hacked your computer." I smile innocently.

"So. Where am I staying?"

He sighs. "I suppose you can stay…" He points to a room a little down the hall.

I walk to it and open the door.

"You knew I was coming!" I say, happy.

In front of me is a Wii, a DS Lite, a DSI, a 3DS, a playstation 1,2 and 3, and a TON of Pokémon games I had custom made years ago.

I jumped on the bed and picked up my old Gameboy Color.

He walks into the doorway.

"Why'd you keep all of these?"

He just shrugs.

I get up and give him my S hug where I squeeze as hard as I can.

When I let go, he gasps for breath and I happily start playing my custom Pokémon Forever game.


	8. Dreams

**.Aya**.

I fall asleep sometime after, surprisingly, considering me and L both have insomnia. There was music playing. It seemed I was in a memory, but different.

_We were both young when I saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there, On a balcony in summer air…_

_I was watching through the window, as everyone was excited about a new arrival at Whammy's House. Watari was leading a kid in. He looked like me, almost. He had messy, short black hair, and was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with jeans._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. I see you make your way through the crowd to say hello, little did I know…_

_He was walking through the crowd of kids surrounding him. I was still in my room, spying on the procession from my room. Suddenly, he looks up and our eyes meet for a split second, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly, before he looked away, resuming his blank look as he went through the door._

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go…_

_Later that night, I heard knocking. It was just after supper. I went to my door and opened it. There he was, the mystery kid. His eyes were a haunted shade of grey, that would make anyone around him sad or insecure. It was almost like his eyes could stare into your soul. 'They told me my room was here.' He said flatly, looking around my room. I had Pokémon posters everywhere, not to mention my gameboy and the Pokémon games I had made myself. The corner of his mouth lifted up in what could only be described as an adorable smirk. I quickly showed him the rest of the room, giving him the top bunk. After he had settled down on his bunk, we started talking, mostly about the weather. He said it was going to rain tomorrow. I smiled. I loved the rain. Then Watari came in and told L they had to train him. I watched them take away my new best friend, telling myself he'd be back. Hopefully soon._

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story, baby just say yes…_

_He was right. It rained the next day. I left a letter to him to join me on the playground, and I went outside. I sat on the wet equipment, eventually getting bored, and I started dancing in the rain. The next thing I know, I see him standing by the door. He's smiling. His hair and clothes are already soaked through. The circles under his eyes seem to have faded. He starts walking over, and suddenly I lose my balance. I start falling, only to suddenly be stopped inches from my face hitting the ground. I'm placed back on my feet to see L was beside me. His face was full of worry, but it suddenly turned into his blank mask. 'Be more careful.' He said, walking away. 'Wait! Meet me here tomorrow.' I say. He just pauses a moment before continuing on towards the building._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you__, we keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew, so close your eyes, escape this town for a little while…_

_The next night, I go out to the playground again. He hadn't been in the room that day. He was away training his mind. But when I got there, there he was. He looked up at me with a faint smile. I grinned and walked over, sitting beside him on the equipment. We just sit there, doing nothing. Eventually, I sit back and just look up at the stars. He does the same, pointing out Orion's Belt and Scorpio, and Pegasus, and a whole bunch of different constellations. It was a fun night._

'_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter, and daddy said stay away from Juliet, but you were everything to me and I was begging you please don't go, and I said…_

_Of course, we got caught. He got switched to another room as punishment, and they took away my gaming stuff. I got them back a few days later from something I made up called gaming withdrawals. I pretended to shake uncontrollably, and I even started roaming the halls at night. They got pretty worried. So that ended that problem. But I couldn't help that L was still in a different room. I almost never saw him anymore._

___Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes…_

_Eventually, though, I see him again at lunch because the schedule was messed up. (I think you know how. *Insert evil grin here*) Of course, we're not allowed to talk, so I had to think of something. I told the guy next to me that the guy to his far left had been making fun of his intellect. Food started flying as soon as the chili hit the other kids face. L, being L, dodged every food item launched at him. And, of course, I get spaghetti in the face. I managed to get over to him and only two more pieces if food hit me. I looked up at L, and he was grinning at me evilly. Before I could try to figure out why, he threw a piece of cake at me and ran off! I chased after him, the rest of the cake in my hand. I went to throw it at him, but he turned and kicked my wrist. Not hard, just hard enough to make me drop the cake._

_I quickly bend down to pick up the dropped cake, scooping it up and chucking it at him. Him, being a ninja and all, dodged it. Unfortunately, someone was standing behind him and blocked the flying cake. With his face. Roger wiped the cake off, scowling at the both of us and sent us to our rooms. _

_After that, I wasn't allowed to see him. I skipped all of my classes and just wandered around, feeling lost. I heard people whispering, but I ignored them all. We used to be known as the terrors of Wammys. A few weeks later, he left the orphanage to travel so he could solve other cases._

_I stopped eating, all I did was lay in bed. I was seriously depressed. One day, I just ran away, leaving all of my stuff behind. I decided to solve cases on my own. Then, I faked my death a few years later. I dropped completely off the map, and managed to get arrested for wearing no shoes in the mall. I heard L was in Japan, near where I was._

I open my eyes, light filtering in from the window. My game is still playing. I sit up, yawning, and am very surprised to see a sleeping Light on the floor and a sleeping L in a rolling chair by my bed. I grin, reach over the side of my bed to my bag, and pull out a Pixie Stick. I silently, rip it open, sneak over to Light, and pour the sugary stuff up his nose.

I laugh as his eyes pop open and he gets up and runs around the room, trying to not breathe the stuff in. His eyes start watering as the powder starts the burning feeling. L wakes up to find he is being pulled around the room by a screaming Light.

I just laugh until my ribs hurt.

* * *

**So so so sorry I haven't been able to update! I am not around a computer often, and I just decided to finish this chapter now. Again, so sorry. R&R!**


	9. That Funny Name

**.Aya.**

After my little prank on Light, L chewed me out, even though he sounded amused. Hypocrite.

Anyhow.

Today is the day I get to meet the taskforce.

I sigh, brush my hair behind my ear, and walk into the room where everyone else is. I feel my face heating up as I walk in, interrupting their conversation.

Despite my discomfort, I have an emotionless mask on. I can feel their confusion as I sit down in my usual crouch, which I noticed is what L does quite a bit.

"Who is this?" One of them asked, managing to sound somewhat rude.

"This is my sister, Aya." L said, even making his voice sound emotionless.

I reach over to L, who has a bowl of candy resting on his knees instead of his cake.

I reach over to him, grabbing a few candy bars. The people of the Taskforce go wide eyed when L doesn't try to stop me. I happily unwrap a Kit Kat, quickly eating it and moving on to a Snickers bar.

By now the group is planning different tactics to catch Kira. My head starts to hurt as Light starts up an argument with L, trying to change the plan. 'How… Strange.' I think.

"But if we do that, he might notice." Light insisted.

Finally, annoyed at Light, and with a headache, I stand up, grab a mini Snickers, unwrap it, and…

Of course, I shoved it down Lights throat.

He started choking, naturally. One of the members stood up, trying to help Light cough it up. Instead, he swallowed it, making a face.

"No arguing, Imagay." I say, eating a Laffy Taffy and ignoring the shocked looks of everyone while Light began to blush.

'Hm? Well, that's strange.' I think.

"Besides, Ryuzaki knows what he's doing."

I end my sentence by giving L an awkward hug and walking out.


End file.
